Nothing's Ever Impossible
by ChasingGhosts
Summary: Then suddenly it all makes sense; the lack of breath and the aching in her chest. And she’s freaking out now, cause she knows she doesn’t want other guys or other relationships. She wants Chad. Long distance or not. Missing scene. Chad&Taylor. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **Sadly _High School Musical _is not mine.

**Author's Note**: I've never written a Taylor or Chad centric oneshot before, so this was definitely a challenge. In addition to that I haven't written in quite a while, so writing in general is a challenge as it is, so forgive me if this is completely crap. Normally I probably wouldn't have bothered to write this at all, but apparently once my brain has itself set on an idea, it has to be written before any other ideas can be written.

It's sort of meant to be a missing Chad/Taylor scene that occurs after the last scene of the musical, but before the _High School Musical_ dance sequence. It plays off Chad's, "Everybody knows that you don't bring with you after high school," and Taylor's, "There will be other guys," line from the extended movie scene.

* * *

At the age of seventeen, Taylor McKessie likes to think she knows herself. She knows that for someone her age she was incredibly smart and well versed in several subjects taught at East High; most particularly science and math. She knows that she was driven and hard working. That she is organised and orderly, but not to the extent that she would have an anxiety attack over something that was out of place, but she did like to have things done in a certain routine.

She knows that she prefers to wear bold colors, rather than pale ones, simply because she thinks bold colors showed more strength of character. She knows that she believes very strongly in equality for all, and thinks that it is ridiculous that some girls will change themselves just so a guy would like them more, but that guys will never do the same. She knows that at times she can be so headstrong about an issue that it made her look narrow minded. She knows that she hated green beans, but loves peas. And that despite all her intelligence and skills in many areas she knows that she would probably never be a great cook, regardless of how closely she follows the recipe, simply because she doesn't have the patience.

Overall, Taylor McKessie thinks she knows herself like the back of her hand. But at this very second she was absolutely sure that she didn't know herself at all. Because if she had known herself, then she would have been able to anticipate and prepare herself for the sudden onslaught of emotions she was experiencing right now.

Taylor blinks a few times and shakes her head quickly, as if she's trying to clear her head. "Uh sorry, what did you say Chad said?" she asks once she has cleared her throat.

Gabriella looks at her friend curiously. It wasn't like Taylor to zone out of a conversation. Jason maybe, but not Taylor. "He told Troy something about not taking the girl with you to high school," Gabriella replies slowly, making sure Taylor had caught it all this time.

And she does catch it all this time. She hears it loud and clear. But that's all she can hear. She can see Gabriella's mouth continue moving, and words being formed, but none of it seems to register in her mind. She's not sure exactly why it's happening, but right now she's not bothered by that. All she's worried about is the unexpected blow to her chest and the uncontrollable beating of her heart. She feels as if she's been winded by a footballer tackling her to the ground, only she knows that hasn't happened. She takes in a few deep slow breaths in and out in an attempt to try to dull the ache and calm herself down, but after several deep breathes it's apparent that the feeling isn't going to go away, and that it's only getting worse by the second.

"Tay, are you okay? You're looking kind of pale," comes Gabriella's worried voice, along with her comforting arm on her shoulder. When Taylor doesn't respond Gabriella's mind automatically goes into overdrive, and she sits Taylor down in a nearby chair. "Hold on a second, let me get you some water and Chad," Gabriella says quickly before running off in search of him.

It must not have taken her long to find him because Taylor can feel the rough touch of his fingers on her back soon after Gabriella's soft touch has left. "Tay? Tay, are you okay?" he questions hurriedly, not having any real idea what to do. Comforting girlfriends has never been his area of expertise. But his presence alone seems to have a positive effect on Taylor's breathing, whether he realises it or not.

Gabriella appears with a cup of water and Taylor thanks her with a smile before she slowly sips from the styrofoam cup. "I have no idea what's wrong with her. One minute we were talking and the next she's looking pale and taking in these deep breathes."

Chad makes slow circular movements on Taylor's back with his hand, hoping that this is the right thing to do. He decides it must be because she's now breathing calmly and doesn't look as pale as she did minutes before. "Hey, you alright now?"

Taylor takes another sip before placing the cup down beside her. "Yeah, I'm good now. Thanks."

He grins thankfully. "Gee, must have been some conversation you two were having for you to get all worked up like that. What were you guys talking about anyway?"

"It was weird. It wasn't like we were talking about anything worthy of hyperventilation or anything," Taylor replies effortlessly, and it looks like she's completely recovered from what had just happened. "We were just talking about you and Troy and how you…"

And just like that it dawns on her and she shoots Gabriella a wide-eyed look. She thinks that Gabriella must have figured it out too because she has the same shell shocked look on her face as well. And then Taylor starts to worry. She starts to worry because it suddenly all makes sense; why she had a sudden lack of breath, and the aching feeling in her chest, and then internally she groans because she doesn't like the revelation that's suddenly hit her.

This isn't what she planned, or what she was prepared for. In fact it's the exact opposite. It isn't at all what she expected to feel, and part of her wishes that she had known about her true feelings before this moment because at least then she could have done something about it. Maybe she could have stopped herself from telling Gabriella that there would be other relationships, because if she hadn't said that, then maybe she wouldn't be feeling guilty about what she's feeling now. Or maybe she could have prepared herself for the heartache that was about to occur, because she's certain that Chad doesn't want the same thing.

She's freaking out now, but not because she doesn't know what's going on, but because she does. Now she knows that she doesn't want other guys, or other relationships. And that she doesn't want to be another girl that lost her boyfriend just because they were going to college. She knows now that doesn't want to break up with Chad. She wants to be _with_ Chad. Long distance or not.

"Ah, you know what?" Gabriella says quickly, "I'm just going to go find Troy and talk to him about something. I'll see you guys later. "

And with that she's gone. A small part of Taylor hates her best friend for leaving her in the mess she's currently in, but a larger part knows that she should probably get this over and done with before there isn't any time to deal with it. And she knows they've already left this too late.

"I can't believe Troy is actually skipping out on U of A for Gabriella," she begins, hoping that Chad will unknowingly take the bait and lead the conversation into the direction she wants. "I mean, I know those two were serious, but I didn't actually think it was that serious."

Chad gives a short chuckle. "Yeah I know. It's crazy huh? We had always planned to go to U of A together, and then he has to go and do this big grand gesture and changes it all," he pauses for a moment and Taylor isn't sure if that's a sign that it's her turn to talk, or if he's just thinking about what he's going to say next. "He sure proved us wrong huh?" he muses.

"Yeah I know. Gabriella even wanted to give up Stanford for him too."

"Well if anyone was ever going to be more than high school sweethearts it was those two, right? I can't even imagine anyone else doing what they're doing," he states calmly.

What he says hits a nerve and suddenly she's standing up ready to leave. "Right of course, 'cause no one else even has a slight chance at doing it," she snaps.

She's already gotten a few feet away from him before he can jump up and catch her arm. He's got this confused look on his face and Taylor can't blame him for it. It's not as if he actually has any idea of where she planned for this conversation to go. "Whoa, whoa. Taylor what was all that about?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it," she says in a rush and tries to yank her arm out of his grasp.

He simply tightens his grip on her arm. "Taylor," he says simply, gazing right into her eyes. There's something about his tone that makes Taylor want to tell him exactly what she's thinking. Regardless of how stupid and irrational it sounds.

"What you said, you were implying that we wouldn't make it either right? That's what you were trying to say?" she says in a steady voice, hiding the underlying hurt and anger she's feeling towards him. But she's sure he senses it anyway.

A shocked expression covers his face, and his hand releases his grip on her arm. He's sure he's standing there looking a little bit like a gaping fish, but he can't seem to be able to formulate any proper sentences to voice how he feels in that very moment.

Hurt by his silence she tries to brush it off. "You know what, it's stupid. Just forget I said anything," and once again she tries to run away.

This time she gets as far as the school parking lot before he catches up to her. "Taylor!" he's yelling, but she doesn't want to turn around if he's only going to tell her that he doesn't want the same thing. "Taylor will you just give me a chance to explain!"

She stops, but only because his voice is so pleading that she can't help but feel sorry for him.

"Thank you," he says as he tries to catch his breath. And then he looks up at her eyes, and he's certain he's never seen her look more vulnerable or insecure than she does right now. It unnerves him slightly because he's so used to seeing strong, independent Taylor that anything less makes her seem like a different person. "Tay, I just assumed you'd-"

She cuts him off before he has a chance to continue. "It's okay Chad, really it is. I mean who was I kidding? It's not like our relationship is anything like Troy and Gabriella's. We were never as serious as they are. Hell half the time we're at each other's throats fighting over the most meaningless thing. So you know what, don't worry about it. Honestly I hadn't even thought about what we were going to do once we graduated, I just assumed we'd go our separate ways. I even tried to tell Gabriella to do the same thing. It's probably better off that we stick to that original plan." She's nodding to herself as she finishes off, as if she's still trying to convince herself that breaking up is the right thing to do.

"And what if I don't want to stick that plan? Because really, I think that plan sucks. Troy's already changed the original plan anyway, so who's to say I can't change it as well?" he questions simply. Quickly her eyes snapped towards his. "And yes, sometimes we don't have the most logical relationship or the most serious, but that's what makes it different. We don't need to be like exactly like Troy and Gabs to have a great relationship. Ours is great just the way it is. It's what makes us, _us._ And let's face it, you love our meaningless fighting. You think it's exciting and that it keeps you on your toes."

She couldn't help but give out a soft laugh at his last few words. "Are you sure about this Chad? Like, seriously, 100 per cent sure, 'cause if you're not, I'm giving you an out."

He just grins one of his shit eating grins and laces his hands with hers. "I'm sure Tay. I'm in."

A grin appears on her face and she launches herself into his arms, hugging him tightly.

After a while they pull away from their hug and wordlessly walk towards her car, their hands intertwined. When they get there Chad gently pushes her up against the side door and drops his hands down to her waist and pulls himself towards her, where she leans her head against his chest. "Do you want to know why I even assumed we'd just end it after graduation?" Silently she nods. "You can run rings around me Tay. Your IQ is probably double what mine is. You're this amazingly strong, intelligent, gorgeous woman, and I have no idea what you see in me. I assume things that shouldn't be assumed, and I can't always come up with smart comments like you and Gabs can, and I can't sweep you off your feet with grand gestures like Troy does. I'm just a hoops dude. Basketball is all I know; I have no idea about anything else. I thought that us getting together was some insane stroke of luck, and that once you got to Yale you'd find some guy who could keep up with your level of intelligence, and who could come up with smart things to say that would have you captivated with awe, and then you'd realise we weren't meant to be."

She looked up from his chest, touched by his words. "You know, I never thought I'd end up with a guy like you," she begins, and Chad is a little worried because her speech isn't starting out the way he hoped it would, but he lets her continue. "Not someone who was athletic and charismatic or someone who could make me laugh the way you can, or make my insides tingle with just one smile. I think I had pretty much given up on ever being able to land a guy like you. If it hadn't been for Gabi transferring here, and her and Troy getting together I probably would've ended up with the likes of Alan." She smiled at him softly and reached her hand into his mass of curls. "You're more than just a hoops dude Chad; I wouldn't be with you if you weren't," she says softly.

He leans his forehead against hers. "You know this is going to be more than just a little hard."

She quickly pecks him on the lips and grins wickedly. "Well I always enjoy a challenge."

He laughs at her cheeky demeanor. "As long as we remember what we have, I think we'll be okay. And hell, if Troy and Gabi have taught us anything, it's that nothing's ever impossible."

* * *

**Author's Note**: I don't know about the rest of you, but I just found it a little unbelievable that Chad and Taylor could be dancing and singing what they were, and how they were, in the _High School Musical_ dance sequence if they weren't together at the time.

I think I'm pretty satisfied with this. At least considering the fact that I haven't written in a really long time, and that I've never written Taylor and Chad either. I know they seem a little out of character, but given the circumstances I think it fits.

Anyway, as always, constructive criticism is loved, so please hit that button and let me know what you thought! Maybe for those of you that actually read my stuff, maybe you'll even get an update of my multi chapter story; if you're lucky. Haha.


End file.
